1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to parachute harnesses. In particular the invention relates to parachute harnesses of the MA-2 type having a single fastening and adjusting feature. By way of further characterization the invention is described as an apparatus for preventing injuries associated with the shock of a parachute opening when using a harness of the MA-2 type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The MA-2 parachute harness is the standard harness used by Naval aviators. It has a single fastener, located at chest level on the wearer, by which the MA-2 is secured to the wearer. A pair of straps connected to this fastener are connected to the remainder of the harness in such a manner that pulling said straps tighten the harness in the shoulder and saddle area simultaneously.
The MA-2 harness is provided in 16 different sizes to accomodate most wearers, however, the single tightening mechanism can only tighten the harness to fit the wearer within the tolerances determined by the amount of material, i.e. total strap length in the particular harness. As a result, when the parachute is actually used the opening shock is sufficient to cause the wearer to rotate forwardly or slide within the harness.
This relative movement frequently causes the saddle strap to slip up rearwardly from beneath the wearers seat, drawing the groin straps into the crotch in an abrasive and harsh manner which can cause injury to the wearer.
As the wearer slides within the harness, any and all slack is transferred to the upper portions of the harness, thereby creating a possibility of traumatic contact between the users head or face and the heavy metallic fittings, such as koch fittings, which are used to attach the parachute canopy to the harness.
An additional problem noted particularly by female aviators concerns the chest strap by which the MA-2 is secured to the wearer. Since the chest strap is directly connected to the groin straps, the chest strap suffers vertical displacement as the groin straps are drawn into the crotch, thereby exerting an abrasive force in the chest of the wearer which is particularly uncomfortable for female aviators.